


Tech Support

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Customer Service & Tech Support, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tech Support AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Based off the tumblr prompt: i keep callling tech support because you’re helpful and also your voice is really cute auBucky was grateful to Stark for hiring him as a tech assistant after losing in his arm in Afghanistan… he didn’t think he’d meet Captain America though.Captain America who was useless at technology…. Understandable really.





	Tech Support

The first time he called, the solution was simple.

 

“Did you try turnin’ it off and one again?” Bucky asked into his headset, leaning back in his swivel chair and propping his combat boots on the desk. Idly, he reached for his tablet and unlocked it, checking his emails as he waited for the answer.

 

“Ummm, no? Tony told me to do that, but I swear, this problem seems bigger than just turning it on and off.” The man on the other end of the phone sounded extremely nervous, but he was polite, which was a huge bonus for him.

 

Bucky still found himself mentally sighing (and wondering if the Tony the guy was referring to, was the Tony who kept him employed). “Do me a favour mate, try turning it off and back on.”

 

There was a muffled noise of agreement, then Bucky heard the rustling of fabric and the sound of a computer being powered down. After a moment, there was the sound of the computer powering back up.

 

“Now is it working?” he asked into the headset, already mentally moving onto the next job. Something about a virus. Easy fix.

 

“Yeah…. Yeah thanks… Sorry for wasting your time, I’ll try that first next time.” The man sighed apologetically.

 

“Not a problem,” Bucky replied absentmindedly, “I get paid by the minutes anyway…. Not that I should mention that over the phone, but honesty is the best policy.”

 

He could swear the man was a second away from laughing as he replied, “Thanks again for the help.”

 

“Yep, that’s what I’m here for.” Bucky chuckled, before quickly hanging up and banging his head against the desk.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

The second time the man called, he was prepared.

 

“Hello,” he said, sounding stressed, “I already turned it off and then on again, and nothing’s happening. The printer won’t print, and I need to send this mission report- “

 

“- Slow down mate.” Bucky interrupted, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Take a deep breath, explain what happened and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

 

He felt rather than heard the deep breath being taken, as a sense of calm pervaded the phone line.

 

“I was in a hurry and I need to get this report printed for Coulson. He’s coming at five to pick them up. I tried to print them, but nothing’s printing,” the man explained, “I’ve got an hour before he arrives, so will this take long, or should I just run to the nearest printer?”

 

“Well first, make sure the printer is connected to the computer,” Bucky coached, trying to think about where he’d heard the name, Coulson from. “If it’s not, then obviously you just need to connect them up via the wireless. If it is, try turning the printer off and on, and if that still doesn’t work, check how much paper you have. If it’s anything else, they’ll take to long to fix, so run to the nearest printer and try that one.”

 

There was silence for a moment, other than the sound of hurried movements. Bucky drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited patiently for a reply.

 

After another minute, he heard the phone being picked up again. “The printer wasn’t connected to the computer, you’re a life-saver! It’s all connected and the papers of printing now. Thank you!”

 

“Not a problem mate, “Bucky replied in his usual style, “Glad to help. Good luck with that report.”

 

“Thanks,” the man replied, and then he was gone.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The third time the man called, Bucky recognised the number.

 

“Hey mate…” he greeted, “… you’re the one with the printer problem. You hand it in on time?”

 

The man laughed. “Yes. Yeah, I did.” He paused for a moment, and as Bucky was about to ask the problem, he spoke again, “Um, my computer’s acting up again and I have no idea what to do. I can’t even describe the problem, so I think you’re going to have to run me through the list of things that might have gone wrong.”

 

“You already turned it off then on?” Bucky checked.

 

The man laughed again… it was a nice laugh to be honest. “Yeah, I can be taught after all.”

 

Leaning forward in his chair, Bucky grabbed his tablet and started running the nice-sounding man through the list of the most common computer problems, their causes and how to fix them. Halfway though this list, there was a startled noise on the other end of the phone.

 

“You okay mate?” Bucky asked immediately.

 

“Yeeeeaaaahhh, I think so…” he replied, “I think I might have just fixed it, right on time as well. I didn’t notice how late it was.” 

 

Bucky glanced at the clock at this, “Huh… I have a minute left on my shift.”

 

There was a sheepish chuckle on the other end, “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s your money… I think you’ve paid off my new bed.” He smirked at the stunned silence on the other end, “The last one’s mattress wasn’t up to par.”

 

Before there was a reply, the clock changed indicating that it was time to clock out.

 

“I-I’d better go…” the caller stammered slightly, “… I think we’re having a team meal tonight.”

 

“Team meal?” Bucky frowned as he started shoving things into his bag, “Sounds fun. I know I wouldn’t eat with any members on my team.”

 

Once he was packed and his coat was on (with a little bit of struggling), Bucky actually found himself hesitating, not wanting to end this conversation just yet. Yeah, the man was a complete stranger and it really wasn’t safe to be this attached, but Bucky was in the army… he could take care of himself if this ever got weird.

 

“They’re not… bad…” The other man chuckled, “They can just be a little overwhelming at time.”

 

“Friends can be like that,” Bucky admitted, frowning when he heard someone yelling from the other end of the call.

 

“Yes, yes Tony! I’m coming!” The man called out, slightly muffled, to whoever was summoning him, “Sorry…” this time, he was back to talking to Bucky, “… I should really get going.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

After a moment of uncertain silence, they both hung up.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The fourth time the man called, he called again right after Bucky hung up.

 

“Hello?” he asked into the phone, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

 

There was some static, followed by silence and what might have been a word of greeting.

 

“Hello? Seriously, if this is a prank dude, I will find you and I will end you… I don’t have time for this crap today!”

 

More static.

 

“Alright, if your phone really is screwed, speak to the phone manufacturer and have it fixed. Sorry I wasn’t more help.”

 

Another minute of static passed before he hung up the phone…. Only for it to ring again.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey!” greeted a familiar voice, “I’m so sorry about that! Tony gave me a new phone, he kept saying mine was a dinosaur, but it doesn’t work! I don’t want to tell him, ‘cause he’ll never let it go. But I probably do need a new one… have any recommendations?”

 

This was all rambled in one breath, causing Bucky to grin. “You sure you don’t just want me to have a look at the phone Tony- Wait, did Tony Stark give you the newest Stark model? As in, the actual Tony Stark?”

 

“… Maybe. But it doesn’t work!”

 

“You’re on first name terms with Tony Stark…. Just who are you? Not Happy, because he does not sound nearly as attract- “ Bucky immediately stopped in his tracks and winced at the silence on the other end, “- Right, well if he gave you the new model that he hasn’t even released yet, then I recommend going back a model.”

 

They spent a few more minutes discussing cell phones, and eventually the man…. Tony’s best friend apparently, settled on one and they mutually ended the call.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The fifth time the man called… he got Bucky fired.

 

“The first time I called you, I swear, I actually had a problem… and the second time, I was freaking out and I remembered how helpful you were and how nice you sounded…” the man began, as soon as Bucky answered the call, “… but then i just wanted to hear your voice and I was inventing stupid problems just to hear you. Tony always says I’m like a technological dinosaur, but I swear I’m not that bad, and I don’t want you to think that I’m being creepy or anything, but can we go for some coffee sometime?”

 

Bucky was almost in tears from having to contain his laughter, clearing his throat nervously. “Sure, coffee sounds… cliché, but nice.”

 

“… Really?”

 

“Well, I need to know your name first.”

 

“Ummm… Steve Rogers?”

 

Bucky stopped in his tracks, “Captain America… Steve Rogers as in Captain America?”

 

“… Yeah.”

 

“Right… okay… so, when are you free?”

 

“BARNES!” His jackass boss practically screamed, “Is that a personal call?!”

 

“Shit-sticks…” Bucky muttered, “… Sorry Cap, I think I’ll have to call you back.”

 

“YOU’RE FIRED!”

 

“Fired!” Steve panicked over the phone.

 

“We’ll talk over coffee…” Bucky scribbled down the number, before spinning around to face his boss, “I NEVER REALLY LIKED WORKING HERE ANYWAY!”

 

“GET OUT!”

 

“I’M GOING!” Bucky then turned his attention back to the phone, “Steve… here’s my number. Call me Cap.” He recited the numbers quickly as Steve scribbled them down, quickly hanging up before his boss could do it for him.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

The first time he actually called Steve, he was freaking out… only slightly though.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute, I swear!”

 

Alright… he was freaking out a lot.

 

“I hate this city sometimes, it take half an hour to get a fucking taxi and the piece of crap that I call a car broke down and I have no idea what you look like without the uniform… are you wearing the uniform, it would be easier. Oh, there’s the shop!”

 

“Bucky!” Steve chuckled, “Everything will be fine…. And haven’t you ever seen the exhibit in the Smithsonian? Any history books?”

 

“Oh yeah… are you still as cute?”

 

There was a nervous cough on the other end of the line as Bucky entered the store, before Steve suddenly said, “Oh yeah, there you are, I see you now.”

 

“Way to avoid the question.” Glancing around, Bucky looked for him… it wasn’t hard.

 

He was easily the most gorgeous man in the small building, his phone still up near his ear, mouth gaping open slightly.

 

Bucky was sure that he was drooling. “Wow…” he whispered into the phone

 

“Yeah…. Right back at ya.” He whispered back.

 

In unison, they both hung up and switched the phones off.

 

Any notifications or calls could wait.


End file.
